Something More
by Le DeViNe
Summary: When Dean and Seamus realise that they are more then just friends, everything around them take a whole new SEXY turn. SLASHHH.
1. Chapter 1

'Uhhh..' stuttered Dean, his body writhing with the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Every muscle was taught and strained, but as he arched his back and moaned, he realised that he had never felt so good. With Seamus's next movement though, every logical thought that had remained in his brain slipped away and was replaced by an utter and total feeling that he never wanted to be anywhere else but here, and he never wanted this to end.

Three Hours Earlier -

'Hey Shay!' smiled Dean, walking into the 6th years bathrooms just as Seamus opened the cubicle door, from which he had, no longer then ten seconds ago, been jerking off against, thinking about the very person less then two feet away from him.

'Hey', replied Seamus, surprisingly not the least bit fussed that Dean had almost caught him in the act. For a split second, the thought flickered through his brain that Dean may have heard, but the thought quickly disappeared from his mind due to the increased level of happiness he was currently experiencing, for obvious reasons...

'What you up to?' asked Seamus.

'Nothing, I just needed...' Dean said, and inclined his head towards the urinal, laughing. At that, he walked towards it, which was conveniently, in the position in which Seamus could get a side on glance from his point against the wall. Dean unzipped his fly, not caring to turn away from Seamus as his cock slipped from the mesh of fabric. Seamus, smiling as Dean's comfortableness around him, laughed. He realised, surprised almost, that he needed to go as well, and promptly told Dean this. Dean laughed and flashed his best friend a smile that could of meant so many different things, leaving Seamus feeling elated yet unsure.

'Well go!' Dean said.

Not wanting to look weird or uncomfortable in front of his best mate, and as there was only one functional urinal since the catastrophically massive party they had last Friday night for Neville's Birthday, Seamus walked over and stood next to Dean, removing his own member from its confinements. Dean was so close that Seamus could feel his body heat and hear him breathing. Dean looked over and grinned cheekily at Seamus, causing his insides to squirm in a way Seamus felt sure wasn't healthy. Dean, who had finished by now, and was making quite a big deal about putting his cock away.

'It's not that hard', laughed Seamus, watching Dean struggle, thinking to himself just how perfect Deans member was. Dean looked up at him, his cock still in his hand, and said indignantly;

'Well maybe it ain't for you, but for me...well its an entirely different matter!'.

Seamus laughed, letting the joke on his behalf slide; he knew it was true, back in fourth year himself, Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean had all decided to see who had the biggest cock, and Dean's had triumphed, being the largest by a considerable amount of several inches. Seamus himself wasn't small, he had in fact come second in the size contest, but Dean was still considerably larger.

Seamus finished up, and then turned to face Dean. He took his own member majestically into his hand, slipped it back into his boxers and done up his trousers.

'See, that's how it's done Dee'. Dean laughed, replying;

'Well if you think its that easy, feel free to try mine as well!', grinning sexily up at Seamus from underneath his long fringe.

Seamus laughed uneasily, not sure how to react to what Dean had said. Thinking quickly, he just laughed and winked, then said;

'I think you can manage'.

They finished up and headed out the bathroom. As they headed down the hall back towards the common room, Seamus, considerably distracted from the events in the Bathroom, walked straight into a painting, tilting it slightly. The inhabitant of the painting hastily ran into the next frame along, a little bit further down the hall. Seamus turned round to straighten it up again. As he did so, he felt a hand slide across his chest, then a head on his shoulder.

'Its still crooked, Shay..' stated Dean, pressing his body closely to Seamus. Seamus didn't react to his friends display of sudden affection, him and Dean regularly acted in this manner, normally for comfort. He tried to straighten it again, but it just fell back to its crooked state. Dean, laughing, said 'Let me have a go'. Reaching his hands up from around Seamus's waist, causing Seamus to lean back against him, he instantly managed to achieve what Seamus hadn't; a straight painting. As Seamus leant against his best friend, he swore he could feel something hard rubbing the inner part of his thigh; he quickly savoured this thought, before shrugging it off as wishful thinking. When Dean didn't move away instantly after fixing the frame, Seamus grew more and more sure that there was something against his thigh. Sighing and leaning back into Dean more, enjoying the cosiness, they stayed like that for another minute or so, before Harry rounded the corner, headed towards the bathrooms.

'Would you two get a room already?' he laughed, ducking into the toilets before any retorts could be made from either Seamus or Dean.

'Talking of that...could you teach me to swim tonight..?' asked Dean, 'Ma Mom & Dad never bothered teaching me, and now McGonagall insists on us being able to for the lesson when we're practising trying to turn our self's into mermaid's'. Seamus nodded and then closed his eyes, silently pleading that they wouldn't have to move. His pleading went unnoticed though, and Dean slowly eased away. Seamus instantly missed the presence of Dean being so close. However, he now felt sure that there had been something against the inside of his thigh when Dean had been close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

'Oomph!' groaned Dean as he tore his top over his head and dropped it down in the pile of clothing that both him and Seamus were quickly contributing too. They had the whole place to themselves, as they had used the Room Of Requirement, so that they knew they wouldn't be disturbed, and also so that Dean would have everything he'd need. Topless, Dean began taking off his trousers, realising just how hard his nipples had become as he stood there watching Seamus strip off as well. Inwardly he wished that the hardness didn't extend to his cock, as the last thing he needed was for Seamus to know that he was getting horny over his best friend. He watched as Shay slipped his top over his head, revealing his muscly yet boyish chest. As Seamus undid his trousers, Dean let his eyes stray down to below Shays belly button, watching as Shay dropped his trousers down. He took in the extremely sexy trail of hair that led from Shays belly button right down to the waistline of his boxer shorts. He kept going down, until his eyes cast over the place where he knew Shay's cock was hanging underneath the fabric. He breathed in and let his mind wander to that cock, the one he had seen so many times before, yet never actually touched. He had never seen it hard; so he began to imagine what it would look like. Seamus said something, and Dean unfroze abruptly.

'Huh?' he said, trying to cover up his trail of thought.

'I said…' said Shay, 'Are you ok?'.

'Yeah...' Dean replied, suddenly feeling quite breathless.

'So, the swimming?'

Shay laughed as he watched Dean flounder about, barely managing to stay afloat. He swam over and held Dean up, letting one hand slide around Dean's waist and the other one grab his hand.

'Right' he said, 'Now kick your legs underneath you back and forth slowly until you can eventually stay afloat without me'. When Dean didn't kick, Seamus looked quizzically at him.

'What's up..? You ok Dee?', for some reason finding himself dreading the answer.

'You said until i can stay afloat without you...I'll never be able to stay afloat without you Shay…' Dean let the words tumble from his mouth. Seamus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Well', he said slowly, thinking over his answer, 'you'll never have to try, ill always be right here'. He went to begin showing Dean what to do again, but then realised that Dean was still staring at him.

'Are you sure your ok Dee?' Dean just kept staring, and then grabbed Seamus. Dean pulled him close, so close that he could feel the warmth of Dean's breath on his lips. Dean closed the gap, and let his lips meet Seamus's. Seamus opened his mouth slightly, allowing Dean entry almost instantly, taking full advantage of these new circumstances. Tongues battled furiously. Dean broke away, so Shay reached out and grabbed Dean, pulling him towards him and began planting kisses all down his neck, running his tongue along, the edges of his ears, licking the water droplets from Deans tanned skin, sucking around his shoulders. He could feel Deans cock underneath the water, and from this he knew that Dean was just as horny as he was himself; his cock was erect, and had been since he saw Dean's sexy figure slide into the water. Dean again broke away from the kiss, but this time took Seamus's hand and led him to the edge of the water. He climbed out, then turned and helped Seamus do the same. As soon as he was out of the water, Dean grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard, again. His hands wandered down the length of Seamus's body, reaching his hard nipples. He began rubbing around each with both thumbs, playing with the very tip of each nipple, all the while still battling with his best mate for mouth dominancy. Running his fingers lightly around each of tips, he then broke the kiss and quickly dropped his boxers to the ground. He was ready to take the next step, and relieve the throbbing in his cock. He grabbed Seamus, simultaneously pulling his drenched boxers down while also dropping to the ground so that Seamus landed hard on him. He felt Shays cock against his stomach, and rolled them both over so that he was on top. Positioning himself so that his and Shay's cocks were pressed together, he lowered his head and began sucking and licking Shays nipples while flexing his body up and down so that a rhythmetic up and down motion was being made by both, rubbing hard erections together and causing both to make low guttural growls of pleasure. Shay grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pulled him back up to meet his face and began licking at his neck and kissing his shoulders. Lips met again just as a particularly large thrust was made by both boys, and each grunted into the kiss. Dean's shaft was throbbing, and as if Shay had read his mind, he pushed Dean upwards, so that Dean was sitting across his stomach, then pulled Dean forward so that his legs were on either side of Seamus's shoulders. Grabbing Dean's hard cock in his hand, he raised his head a little and licked right from the base to the tip up along the veins of Dean's large, hard member. When he reached the very tip of the head, he engulfed it in his mouth and sucked hard. Dean whimpered and threw his head back. Shay began making circular motions with his tongue around Dean's tip, planting light sucking kisses on it every now and again, making Dean reach down and run his fingers through his best mate's hair. He took more and more in, until Dean's whole member was in his mouth. Dean had reached around and started wanking Seamus off, but faltered each time Seamus caused him a particularly large jolt of pleasure. Smiling, Seamus thought to himself 'You like that do you Dee?'.

Dean's cock was throbbing. The pressure was building, and he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could hold on. What Seamus was doing with to his cock was beyond amazing. It felt better then he ever imagined it would, and he had imagined it a LOT. Dean gasped as a spasm ran through his whole body. He was shivering, not from the cold, but from anticipation, excitement, and orgasmic pleasure all at the same time. It was amazing that with one little movement with that tongue Shay could give Dean ecstasy he had never experienced. As Seamus took Deans full length into his mouth, again, Dean's grasp on Seamus's cock squeezed tighter while wanking Shay off, causing both boys to gasp and grunt simultaneously. After about 5 minutes, in which Dean used his free hand to play with Seamus's hair and stroke down his body, Dean finally couldn't hold on any longer and released his full load into Shays waiting mouth, screaming from the pleasure this gave him. He'd never felt anything like that before. Seamus looked up playfully at Dean, staring straight into Deans eyes, and purposefully swallowed the whole lot down. That one gesture spoke a million words, and Dean leant down to Seamus and whispered 'Let me return the favour Shay. I want your cock so fucking bad..'

Dean rubbed his cock against Seamus's, not caring about anything but being as close to Shays body as he possibly could be. He reached his hand down and grab his and Shays cock simultaneously, holding them against one another with one hand. He then grabbed Shays other hand and reached in down with his own to their dicks. Shays hand gripped his along with their penises, and they began pumping together, staring in to each others eyes.

Dean moved down, licking at Shays nipples, wanking Shay off the whole time. He licked at every single part of Shays body, sucking at his lips whenever he reached that high. They didn't need to come up for air; it was like they needed nothing anymore except each other. He dropped down, so that his head was between Shays open legs, which were eagle spread across the pools edge. He began licking around Shays thighs and planting soft, sucking kisses on his large, stretched tight balls. His hand never stilled at pumping Shays cock. Shay was almost climaxing. He was seeing colours, and he wanted to be kissing Dean, doing everything Dean was doing to him just as much as he never wanted Dean to stop doing what he was doing to him right now..

Sorry Guys, next chapter will be up tomorrow! Review, review, review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Shay. Where are you?' sobbed Dean. He had had the shittest day. It started of with an owl from his mother saying that unless he received at least an 'Acceptable' in every subject, not to bother thinking about bringing Shay to his place to stay for 2 of the 4 weeks, and him going to Shays for the other two. Then when he came back to the common room after a long day of lessons, with only one with Shay, he'd stumbled upon Neville and Ron having a heated 'discussion', as they had told him after he had jumped in and defended Neville when Ron had called him a snivelling muggle. In the end Ron and Neville had resolved the issue, only to tag team Dean about why him and Shay hadn't been around much lately. After 20 minutes of answering questions, he'd walked in a stupor to the dormitory, and collapsed on Shay's bed, taking in the familiar, masculine smell of the sheets and pillow. This then made him miss Shay even more, and that's when the bad day caught up with him and a tear had formed. Dean never cried, and didn't know why he was starting now. He undressed down to his boxers, and climbed under the covers of Shays bed. Hugging the pillow, he pulled the covers up high and continued sobbing. Soon he fell asleep, wondering when Shay would be back.

He woke up, but left his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of the pillows. Then he realised that there was an arm around his waist, and a warm body pressed against him, and realised that the smell was not only coming from the bed, but from Shay, who was in it with him. He pushed back closer into Shay, wanting to be as close as possible. With all the movement he was making, Shay awoke, breathing in sharply as he did so. He could smell Dean's hair and neck. Opening his eyes he snuggled up closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

'Hey' Dean said quietly.

'Hey you' Shay whispered.

'When I saw you in here looking so peaceful I just had to join you'.

'I'm glad your here Shay, I missed you'. Dean sniffed.

He could feel the tears forming again in his eyes, and he knew that it was because Shay was here and he was letting his guard down. He tried to hide his face from view, but a tear ran down his face slowly. He wiped it away quickly, but not before his Shay had noticed.

'Baby, what's wrong?' Shay whispered, pulling Dean to onto his back to face him.

When he had got in he had pulled the curtains around the bed, and he was fairly sure they were alone. To be safe he grabbed his wand and said a quick incantation to ensure that they were unheard. He dropped his wand and pulled Dean closer.

'Everything just seems to be going wrong today Shay, and I needed you so badly but I couldn't find you, so I came here to look and Neville and Ron cornered me asking why we haven't been around the others much lately. I didn't know what to do, I just told them we were busy with other things' Dean answered, the tears rolling down his face.

'I love you Dean' Shay said, and leant into Dean, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He then kissed away all the tears running down Dean's face, before moving back to Dean's lips. Dean's mouth opened as he sunk into the kiss. Shay was here, and that was all he needed. He rolled over properly onto his back, and pulled Shay over on top of him, all the while never letting Shays lips escape his. He put one hand around Shays stomach and began running it up and down his back, and the other hand roped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. He felt Shays hand run through his hair, and felt the other hand searching for Deans. He moved and grabbed Shays hand, clutching it hard. Shay returned the pressure, squeezing tightly. He opened his lips a tad, letting Shay in, deepening the kiss. Tongues played and circled and twisted around each other, until Dean pulled away a little, running his tongue along both of Shays lips.

'Shay..?'

'Yeah Dee?' Shay answered.

'I've just realised something...that I can't live without you'.

'Well that's good, coz I can't live without you either my sexy Dee' Shay answered.

Dean smiled playfully. 'I love you Shay' he said.

'I love you too Dee, always will' Shay answered.

Dean smiled, 'Now come back down here…'

Shay leant back down, becoming reabsorbed into the kiss. Dean's hand worked its way around Shay's bare back, making playful little circles while they kissed. Shays hands worked through Dean's hair. One of Dean's hands wandered down to Shays arse, which he ran his hand over before slipping his hand underneath the fabric of Shays boxers. He could feel that Shay was hard, because as Shays tongue slipped into his mouth he felt Shay's cock between his own hard shaft and his leg. He worked his hand underneath the fabric and around the front, brushing his hand against Shays dick, moving down to his balls, which he grabbed and played with while they made out. Shay's kisses became more forceful and passionate, and Dean began to let go of the day he had had coz he knew Shay was here now and everything was ok. Shay broke the kiss and began licking and kissing Deans neck and chest, licking up and down the edges of his ears, sucking at each lip one at a time. Dean never stopped playing which Shays tight sack, and then moved up and began pumping his shaft. Dean's cock was wedged between Shays leg and Shays own hard cock, and the pressure and heat surrounding it was almost enough to make him spill his load, without Shay or even him touching it. Shay was licking every part of Dean's body, and had now worked his was down to Deans throbbing member. He lowered his whole body down so that his head was beneath the covers, looking into Deans eyes as the blankets enveloped him. Two seconds later Dean's whole body tingled as he felt the warm wetness of Shays mouth sink around the whole length of his cock, and the almost instant relief of the incredible surge he was experiencing. Shay's tongue began circling around and around Dean's cock, and Dean threw his head back, hard, into the pillows below him. He thrusted up as he did so, unable to contain himself, and saw the covers and Shay's head outline rise. He grappled with the covers and threw them up and over Shays head so that his naked body was exposed and he could see what Shay was doing. Shay looked incredibly hot, naked on the bed, a glint in his eyes that was nothing but pure lust and love, and seeing him look straight into Dean's eyes as he sucked him off made Dean even hornier then he thought possible. Shay licked at the veins running along Deans hard member, and played with the head, gently yet quickly sliding his cock all the way round, continually. Dean could himself getting closer and closer, and Shay choose that particular moment to lick right the way up his cock and tickle his balls simultaneously. Dean finally released his massive load, which if Shays mouth hadn't been ready to catch would probably have shot right up to the roof. Shay swallowed every last drop of Dean's seed down, and then licked the excess off Dean's legs, cock, and his own lips, and moved up, so that he had a leg on each side of Dean's naked body, and so that his cock was pressed hard up against Dean's own hard member. He leant down and kissed him, letting Dean taste himself. As he did so he grinded his hard torso and cock against Dean's equally hard torso and cock. He bit down on Dean's bottom lip as they did this, causing Dean to moan loud with pain and pleasure. Shays cocks thrusted into Dean's belly button, and Dean followed through with the movement, sliding down between Seamus's legs, and positioning his head directly beneath Shays ball sack. He licked it and then began using both hands to wank Shay off, returning the favour, until Shays load shot out onto the pillow.

Both were exhausted, but incredibly exhilarated. While they were resting Shay peered out between the beds curtains, and realised that the other boys were all in bed. They had been asleep and then fooling around for almost 6 hours. Rolling over, he told Dean, glad he played that silencing charm on the bed earlier, and the boys fixed the covers and curled up together, with Deans still hard cock pressed up against Shays arse. He liked the feeling, and fell asleep dreaming of what it would feel like to take the next step. He briefly thought about asking Shay tomorrow, and then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The flirting was unbelievable. All day, during every lesson, every minute, Dean and Shay had been flirting. It never stopped. Whether it was a casual smile, a cheeky glance, Dean running his hand down Shays leg during transfiguration and leaving it to linger there, or Shay brushing his lips against his best friends neck every time he leant in to tell him a secret, which seemed to be a quite a lot today, with the smallest of things becoming 'secrets'. The effects of all this flirting was quite obvious, as Seamus noticed his best friend stroking himself under the table during charms, trying desperately to stop his throbbing erection without having to walk out in front of the whole class with it to go to the 'toilet'. There had been flirting, and downright sexual tension between them both all day, and now that the day was drawing to a close, with the boys deciding to skip last lesson, take early showers and make the most of the empty dorm for the night: with Neville in the hospital wing, and Harry and Ron both at Quidditch: which Harry had scheduled for all night in a last ditch attempt to get the team ready for the grand final on Sunday evening, both Dean and Seamus knew, and could not wait for what was to come tonight..

Dean stood in the shower, leaning back against the wall and thinking about Seamus. As he did so, he looked down and noticed his member's hardness and the thought of how quickly it had happened didn't shock him. Every time he thought of Shay, the same thing happened. Shay was in the dorm, as when Dean had left to go to the showers, he had been madly trying to find boxers, or anything to wear on the way back. He was sure taking a while...scrap that. As Dean felt the hand slide down his stomach and the lips envelop his cock, he almost came right there and then. He looked down and saw Shays amazing eyes staring up at him, his lips, which were currently wrapped around Deans member, formed a smile, and Dean reached down and stroked his boyfriends hair. 3 more minutes of intense pleasure ensued: Dean knew from the start he wouldn't last long today, he'd been too damn horny for too damn long to wait any longer, he need relief. As soon as he came, he sighed, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, feeling Shay licking along his dick, clearing any random cum before the shower water could wash it away. He swallowed every last drop, then licked his lips, and stood up. Dean eyes were open, and he pulled Shay close and kissed him, hard. He felt Shay hard dick grazing the inside of his leg, and reached down, still kissing Shay, and wrapped his hand around it, squeezing lightly from bottom to top before running his thumb lightly over the end. Shay moaned into the kiss, and pressed himself into Dean's hand. Dean made his hand movements faster, and bit Shays bottom lip simultaneously. He licked along both Shays lips, then, never taking his hands off his best friend's member, he dropped down onto one knee and sucked on one of Shays nipples, eliciting a loud moan this time. He reached up with one hand, his other still moving faster and faster along Shays dick, and began massaging Shays nipple. The water was pounding down on both of them, making what was happening amazingly hot, and he heard Shay say from above that "Dean...uhh...dean...I'm gonna come!'. Dean quickly stopped everything he was doing, dropped down onto both knees and had his lips wrapped around Shays dick just in time to for Shays sweet juices to fill his mouth. He sucked, enjoying the multiple ejaculations Shay was experiencing as much as Shay was himself. When Shay was completely finished, he slid his legs out from under himself so they were sprawled on the shower floor, leaned back against the wall and pulled Shay down on top of him. He kissed his soft lips, letting Shay taste himself, and Dean at the same time: he knew how much Shay loved that, and then leant down and began sucking and licking everywhere he could reach on Dean's neck. His tongue glided lightly over a part of Shays neck that made him shiver. Dean liked that, so he did it again, this time lingering longer and then sucking on it, using his tongue to lightly flicker against the skin. He felt Shays hard member pushing against his stomach, and could feel his own, still hard member, which he was sure was somewhere around Shays arse. Shay grabbed Dean's face, pulling him up away from his neck, and slammed his lips again Deans, running one hand through the back of Deans sodden, yet still amazingly sexy hair. A strand of Dean's hair flickered down into Dean's face, and Shay reached up and grabbed it while running his tongue along Dean's top lip. He played with the strand of hair, and then felt Deans hand running along his thigh. He looked at Dean's face and saw he was smiling, 'Wanna move this to the bedroom sexy?' Shay smiled and got up, helping Dean stand up. He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, dried his hair a little and watched the way the water was rolling down Deans abs, then walked over and licked a few drops, making Deans dick again, grow hard. Dean pulled a pair of boxers on, throwing black ones to Shay 'I knew you'd forget..so you can borrow mine baby!'


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat in Transfiguration, staring up at Professor McGonagall and wondering just how long she had been droning on and on. Impatiently tapping his wand against the desk, Dean's mind drifted to Seamus. He began tapping his foot in unison with his wand. Dean's agitation was apparent to anyone who looked. Harry had asked Seamus to help him clean out the Quidditch Locker Rooms, as Ron was in Detention with Snape. Dean had agreed to cover for Seamus and tell Professor McGonagall that he simply hadn't been feeling well and had gone back to the dormitory to bed. Little more then ten minutes into Transfiguration, Dean had soon regretted this decision. He was horny, and had been all day. From the minute he woke up, he had been on sexual overdrive, so much so that Seamus had woken up to Dean's warm tongue swirling around his cock that morning. Seamus loved nothing more then to wake up to Dean giving him head, and Dean liked nothing more then seeing Seamus happy, so it had become a rather regular occurrence. Dean was lucky however, because as he was seated at the back of class, he didn't have to endure the uncomfortableness of not only being this hard and not being able to do a thing about it, but being this hard and being seated where everyone could see. With more then half an hour left of Transfiguration, and Dean was seriously considering feigning sickness and asking McGonagall if he too, could leave. However, Dean knew this would ultimately look suss, what with Harry, Ron and Seamus already being absent from class, and thought better of it. Even though looking like he was up to something didn't particularly bother Dean, there was no point in leaving anyway. Seamus had told him he would meet him back in the common room at the end of Transfiguration. So, Dean thought, sighing inwardly to himself, all there really is to do is sit here and wait it out...

Transfiguration finished and Dean was first out of class. He stumbled hurriedly up a few flights of stairs, and then ran through the few corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside, he dropped his books haphazardly on a table by the entry and cast a sweeping glance around. Not finding what he was looking for, he grabbed his books and ran up the stairs towards the dormitory. Reaching the door, he opened it and burst in.

'Seamus!?' he asked thin air questioningly, anticipating the answer from behind the closed curtains around Seamus's four poster bed.

When there was no answer, he walked over and yanked them back, ready to pounce on Seamus the minute he saw him. Instead…he was met with a note on his pillow.

'Meet me down at the lake baby, I have a surprise for you...'

Dean smiled. Seamus was so adorable, and although Dean laughed at all the things like leaving little love notes for him, deep down he secretly loved it. Thinking quickly, he decided to have a quick shower and get changed so that he was prepared for anything to happen when he met Seamus down by the lake. He stripped off and grabbed the towel that was thrown in a heap on the end of his own four poster bed, which he had used that morning to get dry. Wrapping it around him, he dashed across the hallway and into the showers. Once he was out of the shower, he hurried back to the dorm room and quickly got dressed. Opening his underwear drawer, he considered which pair would be most appropriate for whatever Seamus had in store. Seeing Seamus's favourite pair of Dean's underwear - black boxers with hot pink love hearts all over them, he grabbed them and threw them on. Next, he shoved a pair of sports trackies on, followed by his tightest fitting tank top, and then slipped robes on over the top, as to not attract attention to himself when he was making his way through the castle. Checking himself out in the mirror, he grinned and tucked his wand in his robe pocket. Satisfied, he headed out the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. Making his way through the common room and out the portrait, he smiled to himself as he imagined what Seamus might have in store for the evening..


End file.
